It's because I fell in love with you
by Speedyfan
Summary: New school, new place Arella thought this is what her daughter Rachel would be happy with and forget the man that ruined their lives. She thought wrong, Rachel was happy with a boy...
1. Meet Rachel Roth

Title: I love You

I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter 1: Meet Rachel Roth

Rachel Roth looked out her car window and sighed. Her mother Arella looked at her from the corner of her eye, while driving. "Rachel honey, I know this is hard for you, moving from your old school and moving from across the country, but sweetie we had no choice."

Rachel let out a small laugh of grief "mom, it's all right, this isn't your fault so please stop trying to apologize to me. This is what we felt was right, to stay away from… dad. She whispered dad "… all he did was beat you up and curse us both… it's a good thing you _finally_ asked for a divorce.

Arella took in a deep breath and while turning to Rachel's new school said "this is why I came here sweetie, so both of us can forget that." Now the car was parked in front of the school entrance. Rachel just smiled, knowing from the inside no matter how hard she tried, she will not forget the man that ruined her mothers' life.

Arella smiled at her daughter and kissed her forehead "you'll have fun, you'll make new friends" Rachel stepped out of the car. "Bye mom, love ya!" "You too sweetie, bye!"

Rachel walked to her new school and opened the door, she heard her mother drive off, She walked in and went straight to the office. "Hi, my name is Rachel Roth, I'm new. The secretory pulled out a file with her name on it. "Ah! Here it is, Rachel right now you have language period in room 8B with Mr. Mod. This is the rest of your schedule. "And the students in your class will also be in all your others too." Rachel nodded and while stepping out she thanked the secretory.

Rachel came to her new class and knocked on the door, Mr. Mod opened it and said "Ah! You must be Rachel Roth, come on it, I am your language teacher Mr. Mod" she stepped in.

"Class, I'd like you to meet Rachel Roth"


	2. Purple Meets Green Eyes

**Before starting I want to thank videogame chick98 for the review you kept a smile on my face and thanks soo much!**

**I hope you guys like chapter 2, sorry might be little short but I promise the other will be longer!**

**I don't own teen titans.**

Purple meets Green Eyes

"She is a new student, so I want you to welcome her with open arms. Rachel I'll introduce you to everyone, this is Richard Grayson, Victor Stone, Garfield Logan, Roy Harper, Kori Anderson, Garth, Wally West, and Karen.

This is where you'll be sitting" he tapped a desk next to Roy's. She felt Roy looking at her, she turned to look at him and for about a minute they were staring in each others eyes. His green eyes turned and let out a small sigh and started taking notes. Rachel felt as if he read or something but she didn't belive it, so she also started taking notes.


	3. Lunch

**Chapter 3 is up! Hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 3: Lunch

Rachel was holding a tray of food, looking where to sit. She saw Kori waving at her to come sit. As soon as she sat down Richard asked "so why'd you move here" She gulped, "my mom found a new job here!" she lied. "Cool".

"You live nearby?" She turned to see Wally smiling, "yeah, I live pretty close"

"So anyways I was thinking about going to the movies on Saturday, you guys in? asked Roy.

"Sorry bro I gotta catch up on late assignments" sighed Garfield

"Kori and I are going for dinner" said Richard smiling at the redhead

"Vic and I are going out of town" said Karen

" I have to go to swimming practices" said Garth

"and I'm goin to my uncle's" said Wally

Roy than turned to the violet hair girl, "so I guess it's just you and me than, huh Rachel. Rachel smiled " I guess so" "Great I'll pick you up"

**Authors Note: Yeah I know pretty short but I promise next chapter will be longer!**


	4. Movies and a Surprise!

**Chapter 4: Movies and a Surprise!**

**Hope you guys like the chapter!**

**I don't own Teen Titans or Scream 4 you know…**

Rachel was in her room deciding what to wear "Gosh! Roy's going to be here any minute and I can't decide what to wear!" Her mother Arella came up to help he, knowing where and who she is going with.

She picked a purple sleeveless top and black skinny jeans to go along with it. She wore long black high heel boots with a small necklace with a raven opening it's wings, her mother gave it to her for her last birthday last year and she loved it.

"Wow… I feel dolled up…" she said looking at herself in the mirror. Arella gave out a laugh "what are you talking about this isn't dolled - *beep* "oh that must be Roy, see ya mom", and with that she ran out the door.

Rachel ran to the red Porsche, "hey sorry for being late" she said trying to catch her breath. "No no you ain't hop in", and with that they went straight to the theater. She noticed he was wearing a red t shirt with a black leather jacket and black baggy jeans. He turned to see her staring at him, he laughed "I didn't know I looked so hot that you can't get your eyes off me" She blushed and looked out the window, feeling embarrassed.

"So why'd you move here?"

"My mom found a new job here" she lied again. Roy laughed and looked straight into her eyes "Rachel, have I ever told you your not a good liar", Rachel was shocked. "I know there is a real reason, something or someone your trying to escape from. You know telling someone gets rid of the pain inside you." Rachel turned serious " I am in no pain nor did I come here to escape" she said with anger in her voice. The rest of the ride stayed quiet.

They parked right in front of the theater. Roy ran to the other side of the car to open Rachel's door. They were in the theaters waiting in line. Roy and Rachel

talked during talked during the wait. The two girls in front of them kept looking back at Roy and kept giggling and passing comments like "he's so cute!" he winked at them which made them giggle more. When he looked at Rachel, he saw that she rolled her eyes. He smirked, "jealous?" "Ugh no, I hate it when girls giggle when they see good looking guys." He raised and eyebrow "so you find me good looking, eh? He stepped closer to her. "NEXT!" Rachel thanked fate that it was the perfect timing. "Two tickets to Scream 4" he turned to Rachel "unless your scared" he teased. "Yeah right!"

The movie was scary but she would never admit to it to Roy whenever he asked, there was a part of the movie where it completely scared her and was about to leave but the movie has ended.

"So wasn't scary at all?" he asked while they were walking back to the car. Rachel just nodded her head. The ride was silent. Rachel was thinking how much fun she had with Roy. She than noticed that Roy got out of the car and they were that he got out of the car and they were in a park. She saw an ice cream truck and there was no lineup.

"Why don't you wait on the hill and I'll bring us some ice cream." In no time she came back with cones, she saw Roy standing waiting for her, she started to jog, she was close to him but tripped on a rock she dropped the ice cream and fell on top of him.

There she was her little hands on his built up shoulders and his hands around her small waist. They were staring in each others eyes neither of them moved or said a word, they were both enjoying it. This time when Rachel looked into Roy's green eyes she felt something in her heart and so did he. "I-I'm so s-sorry, I am so clumsy I didn't watch where…" she kept babbling on but Roy cut her off with a kiss. It was a soft kiss. Rachel's heart melted.

Then she got up and sat with her knees up, she smiled and said " do you really mean it?" "Rachel Roth I have never kissed a girl and felt that way, but when I kissed you, I knew I fell in love with you." She hugged him and whispered in his ears " I love you too"


	5. HELP!

Chapter 5: HELP!

I don't own teen titans

**Hope u guys like it!**

Rachel was lying down on her bed smiling remembering the lovely day at the park. She remembered all the smiles on her friends when Roy told them that they were a couple. She remembered Kori whispering in her ear "if I weren't dating Richard I would definitely go for Roy". She giggled at the thought.

Rachel wanted to go for a walk in the same park she and Roy had kissed. She got ready, just wearing a white tee with some writing on it and a pair of jeans. She walked out of the house and straight to the park, feeling happy and free as she could tell all her problems to him. She had a smile on her face the walk there. She sat down on a bench still smiling, watching the kids play, loving the wind blowing in her hair. For the first time ever Rachel felt peaceful.

Until…

These two boys came up to her, they looked about one or two years older than her. One of them was standing tight behind her and one was sitting next to he, very close. "You new here right?' the one beside her asked. She answered with a simple yes with anger in her voice. The boy laughed "of course you are, you barely see beauty walking out now". Rachel got up and waked away, arms crossed. The boy ran up to her bringing his face close ro hers. She knew what he was doing.

She gritted her teeth and swung her fist to punch him harder than she intended to. He was on the ground, holding a hand covering the bleeding cheek. Rachel thought that this was the perfect time to escape.

She started to run feeling her blood boil. She heard him yell "catch her! Don't let her go!" She didn't look back but started to run faster, feeling that the other teenage boy was right behind her.

Immediately she felt her arms twisted and held behind her back. She sees the boy walking as if he was to fall any minute still keeping a hand on his cheek. Letting go from his cheek he played with her hair "you're a pretty little jerk aren't you" Rachelstruggled to be free but only got her arm twisted, to which brought her more pain.

He brought his face closer to hers slowly, Rachel closed her eyes and started to scream "HELP HELP PLEASE HELP ME!" Hot tears came down her cheek. The boy put a hand on her mouth, which Rachel bit "ah you bitch!" Rachel screamed again "HELP PLEASE HELP ME!"

It caused all the boys from the basketball field to turn around, it also caught the attention of an orange haired boy with green eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I don't own Teen Titans**

**I know its been a while since I updated, so here ya go!**

**By the way thanks blossom2324 ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Speedy's Pod<span>

I turned around wandering where the yelling had come from. I see a girl being harassed, which I hate about guys now a days, bothering innocent girls. I gritted my teeth, and then my eyes caught something… this girl had purple hair and purple eyes…could it be?

Normal Pod

Speedys eyes had gone wide thinking of who he thought it was, he ran up to them with Richard, Vic, Garfield, Garth and Wally following behind. Punching a fist at the guy holding Rachel, Rachel collapsed on the grass, curled in a ball crying. The others took care of the two harassers.

Roy ran back to the love of his life. "Rachel…" he started to sob "I;m so, so sorry… I… I… feel like a jerk… I let this happen to you…" She got up and threw her arms around him, she whispered in his ear and let out a small quiet laugh. "Your just like my mom, taking blame for something you didn't do" she forced her eyes to stay open. "You are everything to me…" she stopped talking, to tired to speak anymore.

Roy had felt Rachel put her forehead down on his shoulders, immediately it started to burn. She was burning!

He picked her up bridal style quickly taking her home.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry, but I will not be able to update anymore.

Thank you for those who still liked it. :)


End file.
